


Our Sweet Prince

by ver_ironica



Series: Playing with Fire [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex, they're so soft okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_ironica/pseuds/ver_ironica
Summary: After discovering Zagreus' need for praise, Thanatos decides to encourage Megaera to join him in showing Zag how good he is to them. Meg is surprised by how much the softness actually affects her, tending to deflect those sorts of feelings. Slowly, they all come apart together.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Playing with Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121291
Comments: 28
Kudos: 192





	Our Sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Alt title: Let Meg Be Soft!
> 
> Wow I have too many thoughts about Zag's praise kink and how Meg probably doesn't let herself actually be soft very often.
> 
> Thanks so much for stopping by! This is probably the most difficult fic I've ever wrote, people who regularly write three people like this have my utmost respect lol. 
> 
> Also big thanks to everyone in the thanzag discord, your advice and encouragement is so helpful!!
> 
> Quick edit: I added a few lines that I just felt were missing!

"I think the three of us need to talk," Thanatos says. 

They're sitting with their knees touching and limbs tangled on Zagreus' bed. They've divested themselves of uncomfortable gauntlets and pauldrons, slowly beginning to unwind after many days or nights of hard work in their respective fields. 

Megaera is in the process of pulling her hair from its updo and running her fingers along her scalp. "Thanatos," she says, "we don't have time to see each other like this very often. Are you sure you want to spend it talking?" 

Zagreus bites his lip. "If this is about us the other day or night, I really don't think Meg needs to--" 

"It is, and she does," Than interrupts firmly. 

Meg stops her motions, her hair draping over her shoulders. "What happened?" 

Than opens his mouth to speak, but Zag blurts out, "I cried after Than and I had sex. I felt..." 

He loses steam as words fail him. Than doesn't seem to mind continuing. 

"Zagreus, I think, needs more praise. To hear more words of encouragement from his partners. And I worry," Than says, playing with a strand of Meg's hair between his fingers, "that maybe I haven't been as good about that as I should be. With both of you." 

Meg stills, looking at Zag, who blushes and averts his gaze. She narrows her eyes at Than. "I think you're fine. And I take good care of Zag." 

"You both take good care of me, really," Zag says quickly, holding his hands out in a placating gesture. 

Than brings up the lock of Meg's hair to his lips, kissing it softly. "You're very good to us, Meg," he murmurs, voice low. "That's not what I'm saying." 

Meg feels heat flush her face slightly, and she blinks in surprise, though she keeps her expression even. "Then say what you mean. Please." 

"I'm saying I think the two of you may have trouble accepting compliments," Than says. "I noticed it first with Zag, but then he explained to me how the two of you are together. And I want to try and help you both feel adored." 

"Adored?" Meg says, raising an eyebrow. She was not some pampered prize, waiting on baited breath for someone to hold her hand and compliment her. If Than thought she was, he was going to soon be disappointed. 

"Not--like you're thinking," Zag says. "He's not going to make you do what he says or anything." 

Meg is skeptical. "Do you not feel adored when you're with me, Zag?" she asks, trying to sound indifferent, but her tone surprisingly comes out a bit hurt. 

"No--I mean, yes I feel adored with you. I just never let myself really feel like I... deserved it, or could accept it," Zag says, voice going quiet. 

"Why did you cry with Than?" she asks, steely voice going soft. 

Zag lets out a helpless laugh. "It's silly, he just kept telling me how--" he clears his throat, "--how good I was, how lovely..." 

"And you are, Zag. I meant it," Than says.

Zag's face colors a bright red and he shifts uncomfortably in his place on the bed, eyes going a bit hazy. 

Meg studies his reaction closely. She's told him he's good before, of course. But he's always only ever chased more praise. He's never... basked in it, like this. Has she not really been adoring him, like Than says? 

"Have I not... made you feel like you deserve praise, Zag?" she asks. 

"Not intentionally," he says, rubbing his neck. "I never told you. It's my fault. It wasn't something I sought out. From you. Reassurance, that is." 

Meg purses her lips, looking away from the two of them. "So you're mad at me, Than, is that it?" she asks. As soon as the words are out, she realizes how plaintive they sound. 

"No, Meg," Than says, and she realizes he's been braiding the lock of hair he was playing with. "I'm not mad. Of course not. You two have formed your relationship in a completely different way than Zag and I did. And--and different from you and I as well." 

Zag scoots in closer to Than, and gives Meg those wide, adoring eyes that he's prone to when he's feeling particularly loving. 

She has to resist the urge to deflect and scoff, her instinctual reaction to such sappy feelings. In reality, it makes something in her chest flutter and warm. So she keeps her face carefully neutral instead. 

"And I think you two have maybe missed out on compliments that you deserve," Than continues. 

Deserve? She hasn't missed anything, she doesn't need silly praise and compliments. 

"Can I show you what I mean, Meg?" Than asks softly, dropping the braid, the strands of her hair loosening. "I'm not good with words." 

"I don't--" Meg starts, but she doesn't know how to say it, so she stops. 

His golden eyes stare into hers, and she sees the _want_ in them. She feels heat flare in her. 

Finally, she nods, and Than dips his head in to her, and brushes his lips against her neck. The cool touch of him sends a shiver down her spine, and she gives a soft sigh. 

Talking about feelings isn't her strong suit. But this? Than's hands roving up her sides, and Zag pressing kisses to her ear and neck? This is where she shines. 

She relaxes back on the bed, and the two of them follow, like moths to a flame, their mouths a dizzying mix of hot and cool against her skin. 

"You take such good care of us, Meg," Than breaths against her chest where her chiton is slipping off her shoulders. 

"You're talking too much, Than," she says, but her voice doesn't have any bite to it. 

"No, he isn't," Zag says, slipping his fingers down to her belt, loosening it. "He's right. You do, Meg. Really." 

Zag's always earnest, always babbling whatever superficial compliments during the heights of his pleasure. But he's never... pushed it so much to her. And not while she isn't even giving him any pleasure. 

It makes her freeze, but then Than's breath ghosts next to her ear. "Can you tell us what you want, Meg? Isn't Zagreus so sweet? He wants to make you feel so good," Than says. 

Zag shudders and his blush deepens, and as if to prove Than's point, he adds his tongue to his kisses along her body, a bit messy in the way that she enjoys. 

She realizes she's been staring and didn't answer. "Zag," she says, voice dripping with command like he likes. But she also wants to do as Than asked. "You would look lovely with your mouth between my legs." 

Zagreus nearly tears her clothes from her body when her words sink in. Than clumsily tries to help while keeping his lips against her. She laughs softly and helps to get undressed. 

"I won't be the only one to be naked," she says. "Both of you. Stop pawing at me for a second and undress." 

Than gives her a wry smile and complies, but does so slowly, teasing her as he removes his clothes. 

Zag is too eager to tease, as expected, quickly tossing his clothes from his body. But as she takes a second to ogle his flushed chest and half-hard cock, she finds she doesn't mind. 

Finally, she is naked as well, after she actually made real progress without their hands all over her. 

"Well, Zag?" Meg asks, opening her legs for him. 

He nearly throws himself at her, getting his hot hands on her thighs, his mouth kissing around her wetness for just a few seconds. His impatient nature gets the better of him, and he puts his mouth on her cunt finally, and she groans. 

Than settles back next to her. "Tell him," Than reminds her gently as he cups her breasts in his hands. 

"Zag, you feel--" she starts, words vanishing as Than licks one of her nipples at the same time that Zag's tongue dives into her heat. 

"That's it, Meg." Than switches his attention to the other nipple, pinching the first delicately in his fingers. "You'll love the face he makes when he feels special." 

She clears her throat. "Zag, you feel so good, your mouth is so hot on me," she says, voice going rough. 

Unfortunately, she can't see his face buried in her folds. But she can hear his breathing stutter and feel him groan against her, his hands on her thighs tighten their grip. 

" _Meg,_ " he breathes into her, voice reverent. His tongue resumes and her head lolls backwards. She runs her hands through his hair, tangling her fingers in his laurel. 

"Blood and darkness," she curses under her breath. 

Than puts a hand on her chin, guiding her face to look at him. She gives him a soft smile, and sighs as he brings their mouths together. 

Than's kept his composure as usual, cool and collected, but as his tongue presses into her open mouth she can feel his neediness. He makes a low noise in his throat, and she melts against him, tightening her grip on Zag's hair. 

She finishes with their tongues in her mouth and cunt, trembling as her orgasm washes over her. 

"That's it, Meg," Than says, and despite herself she preens under his words, though she tries not to show it. 

Through the pleasure, Than's earlier words echo in her mind. "Zag, you did so well, you're so sweet to me..." she says. "Let Than have a taste now." 

Zagreus pulls up from between her legs and she can see the shine of her wetness on his cheeks and chin. 

She can see his pupils are dilated, blown wide with desire, his cock hard and bobbing with interest. Than's hardly better, and the two come together with an intensity that sends a pulse of heat through her. 

Than licks his tongue into Zag's open mouth, surely tasting her on him, the both of them moaning at the sensation. Zag moves so he's straddling Than's thighs and grinds himself against him. 

"Than--" Zagreus gasps out. 

"You still doing okay, love?" Than asks. "You're so lovely like this, grinding against me." 

Zag moans and his hips rock again. "Y-yes," he manages after a moment to answer Than's question. 

"Will you give this to me? Can you take me this time?" Thanatos asks, making his point clear by wrapping his hand around Zag's cock. His voice is smooth and cool, but Meg can hear desperation ringing through. 

" _Gods,_ Than--" 

Meg chuckles then, enjoying how completely worked up Zagreus is already. She idly trails a finger between her folds as she watches them. 

"Than," Meg says, and he breaks his and Zag's kiss reluctantly to look at her. "Zag's mouth is lovely. Why don't you let him suck your cock while I open you up for him?" 

Normally, she wouldn't be asking like this. But this day or night... the gentle tone is just pouring from her. Despite the amount of times they've had messier, rougher sex than this, her cheeks heat from embarrassment. 

Zagreus _melts_ at her tone, clutching at Thanatos, groaning, "Please, Than, can I...?" 

"So polite, both of you," he says. "I wouldn't dream of refusing." 

Megaera is already reaching for the bottle of oil stashed nearby. She motions for Than to come closer to her, and positions him between her and Zag so she can access his opening, and leave room for Zag to work. 

Than's on his knees, and she gives a satisfied smile, running her hands up his sides, teasing him with scrapes of her sharp nails against him, making his hips stutter forward. 

Zag sees this as an invitation, and takes up Than's hard cock in his hands. He lays on his stomach, feet kicked up in the air behind him as the three of them are running out of space on the bed. 

She knows when Zag finally gets his mouth on Than because his whole body shakes, and he lets out a curse under his breath. 

She is happy to let him lean back against her for a moment, enjoying watching him blissfully fall apart. 

"Zag," she says, looking over Than's shoulder down at him. He looks up at her, but doesn't stop, cheeks hallowed around Than's length. "You're so sweet, how you use your mouth for both of us. So good to us." 

His eyes darken with arousal, and Than groans as he takes him into his mouth even deeper. 

" _Ngh,_ Zag..." Than murmurs. Then he presses an open kiss to Meg's neck. "Meg, please, I won't last..." 

"Already begging, Than?" Meg asks, teasing but genuinely surprised. Heat flares in her core, and she drops a generous amount of oil on her fingers. 

"I can't help it," Than admits, voice going shy. 

Even Zag seems to take notice and doubles down on his efforts. It's like he's racing her to make Than finish. 

But she doesn't want this to be over so quickly. And Than isn't like Zag, able to come over and over insatiably. 

She gently places her hand against Than's entrance, enjoying the way his breathing speeds up in anticipation. His cheeks and ears are even flushing a delicate gold, and she can't believe how worked up the two of them are. 

She slips a finger inside him, and he groans. He leans forward, bracing his weight against Zagreus now, to relax and grind against her fingers. 

" _Ah--_ Meg, gods, you take such good care of me--"' Than manages between moans. 

She works her finger into him, letting him get used to the feeling. He gives another shudder and moan of Zagreus' name, then hers. 

She hears a wet pop as she brings a second finger in, and she sees that Than has pulled Zag's eager mouth away from him, averting his eyes. 

Zag looks dazed and utterly used, his hair a mess and his eyes unfocused. 

"I'm sorry, love, I can't--" Than says, words cutting off with a groan as Meg curls her fingers against his sensitive spot inside. 

Than tugs Zag forward into a kiss, which he happily accepts. From her vantage, she can't see much beyond the stretch of Than's rippled, broad shoulders, but she hears the bottle of oil open once more, and Zag lets out a high noise. She can only imagine Than getting his hands on Zag, who's been waiting untouched so patiently. 

"You were so good for him he had to stop you," Meg says, voice low. "So good, Zagreus, Than can't wait to get you inside him... isn't that right, Than?" 

Than's calm mask is quickly crumbling, and that's when Meg always feels a sense of victory. "Yes, please, love--Meg can he--" 

"If you think you're ready," she says. 

" _Yes,_ gods, I'm ready," Than says quickly. 

Meg chuckles low in her throat and pulls her fingers from his entrance. He lets out a whine, completely taking her by surprise. Usually Than, even at his most worked up, isn't prone to making such noises. 

But apparently this time is an exception. 

She pulls him so he's leaning heavily against her where she's pressed against the pillows and wall. She smiles at Zagreus, who flushes under her gaze. 

"Go on," she encourages. 

Zag shuffles over to them, taking his oil-slicked cock in hand and lining himself up to Than's entrance. 

"Than, can I--" 

"Gods, _yes_ , blood and darkness you two," Than snaps, patience fraying. 

"Hey now, what happened to gentle praise?" Meg teases in his ear, teeth grazing his skin. 

"I'll praise when he-- _ah!_ " 

He loses his grip on speech, head falling back against Meg's chest as Zag pushes into him with a wry smile. 

"What was that?" Zag asks innocently, voice rough and ragged from his earlier attentions to the two of them. 

"You're so good, love, please I--" Than babbles, his earlier frustration forgotten. 

Zag shudders and he bottoms out, the both of them pouring out delightful noises that Meg wishes she could bottle up and listen to later. Zagreus with all his fire slowly melting Than's cool exterior, leaving them both panting, flushed messes. 

Meg runs her hands along Than's chest, teasing at his nipples delicately. Zagreus takes this as a cue to move, slowly rolling his hips in a pace that's sure to drive Than crazy. 

Zagreus rocks in deep, and leans in to kiss Meg, pinning Than between their two bodies. He doesn't seem to mind, making a high noise that's muffled by Zag pressed against him. She smiles into the kiss, tasting traces of her musk and Than on Zag's hot tongue. 

"You're doing so well," Meg murmurs into the kiss, making Zag's hips stutter in Than. "Our sweet prince." 

The title falls from her lips without her meaning for it to. She feels her face heat--she's never said that before. 

But Zagreus' resulting noise is _obscene_ and he breaks from her kiss as he blushes red, sparks popping, flying from his feet. His hands grip Than's thighs like a lifeline. 

Than catches on and fans the flames, throwing his arms around Zag's shoulders with an urgency Meg rarely sees from him. "Yes, love, our prince, you're-- _ngh_ \--so good, so good, just there, yes--" 

" _Blood and--_ " Zag chokes out. 

Meg feels each of Zag's thrusts as he increases his speed and force, moving at an angle that has Than rocking and writhing against her. Her own body is begging for release once more, her cunt hot and dripping, but she focuses on bringing Than over the edge. 

"That's so good, Zag, look at what you're doing to him, how good you're making him feel," Meg says, her own breathing coming faster at the sight of them. 

She's worried she might've made Zagreus finish at her words given the moan he lets out. But he continues, driving his hips into Than like he's the god of it. 

She wraps her arms around Than, gently stroking his leaking cock, and he lets out another uncharacteristically high noise. She can feel his entire body tense up against hers. 

"I've got you, come on now, Than," she murmurs lowly in his ear. 

It only takes a few quick pumps of her hand to have him spilling and crying out. Zagreus soon follows, his stuttering thrusts giving way to him releasing deep in Thanatos when he tightens around him. 

"Than, Meg-- _gods_..." he gasps. 

Their heavy breathing fills the air for a moment as they ride out their waves of pleasure.

Meg shifts her hips under Than pointedly. "One of you had better help me too," she says, trying to sound commanding, but her voice is going rough and desperate. 

Than is on another plane of existence, in his over-stimulated bliss, limp in her arms. Zag pulls out of him, and laughs softly and reaches around to brush his fingers against her heat. 

She gasps, not even bothering to hide her enjoyment. "Yes, Zag, you're so lovely, just like that for me, please..." 

He easily slips two fingers into her, kissing Than's panting chest between them as he moves. She grinds her hips against his hand, and he obliges, twisting up his fingers in the way that makes her moan out his name. 

Than blinks back slightly into focus and lazily turns himself over so he can put his lips on one of her nipples, and he licks and sucks it as it perks under his touch. 

She comes undone once more, her body going taunt with pleasure and then relaxing with relief. 

She presses kisses to Zag and Than in turn, Zag humming contentedly as she does so. 

"Zag," Meg murmurs to him. "Can you grab something to clean up with?" 

He nods and goes to rummage through the chaos that is his bedroom for something clean and soft to wipe up with. 

"You feel alright this time, Zag?" Than asks, beginning to pull away from Meg's chest, but she gives him a squeeze to let him know it's alright to stay there, and he does with a happy sigh. 

"Gods, yes," Zagreus answers, returning with a soft cloth. He makes quick work of cleaning Than up. "It was somehow more intense with the two of you being-- well, like that, but also... easier to deal with, in a way." 

"Was it really... that different?" Meg asks. 

"We don't have to be like this all the time, I still like your whip," Zag says playfully, looking into her eyes. "But yes, this was different. In a really, really good way. Thank you, Meg." 

His mismatched irises stare too deeply into her. She feels herself blush slightly and looks away, unused to feeling so exposed. 

"Of course," she says, keeping her tone casual. 

Than snuggles in close to her in a way that somehow feels teasing. 

"That's our sweet prince for you," Than murmurs. Meg freezes, remembering that she did indeed call him that. 

Zag's face had almost completely lost its blush, but at Than's words he flushes bright red once more. "Please, don't, you know how I am." 

"Maybe that's why he's teasing you," Meg says to hide her own embarrassment. 

"You're playing with fire, Lord Death," Zag says, leaning in to press a searing kiss to Than's lips. "You know I can go again." 

"You're incorrigible," Than says, smiling, golden eyes shining as he returns the kiss. 

"Please don't get him worked up again Than, I have to go back to work at some point," Meg says. 

They continue teasing, tangling themselves up in her arms. When she threatens to leave, they finally behave, relaxing into her hold. She can't find it in her to be annoyed. She's too busy smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ver-writes and Twitter @ver_writes!


End file.
